Disney's Robin Hood the Play
by Diamond1984
Summary: This about Yugi and gangs going to put the play of Disney's Robin Hood. AtemuxAnzu, YugixRebecca, JoeyxMai, TristanxSerenity, Ryou BakuraxMiho, SetoxKisara. Update: Chapter 4,5, and 6 is up.
1. Announcement from me to you

Announcement from me to you

This is not story. I just want to say thank you from reviews that they like my stories. I'll keep doing '**Father's Day: Gifts and Picnic**'very soon. And also I would like to thank Jeu-Hee Hahn for let write old story that was about Yami Hood that was removed. So I use different story about 'Disney's Robin Hood' in the play. Anyway on with story in next chapter. Enjoy.


	2. Chapter 1 The news and the plan

Disney's Robin Hood the Play

By: Diamond84

Chapter 1 - The News and the Plan

Three years after the Duelist Kingdom, Battle City and Orichalcos Doom, everything was back to normal including Kaiba's company building was repaired. The gangs were heading to school and also their teacher in last sixth period have special news to them in class. Once their got every classroom until in sixth period, Ms. Torres came to her class and standing to her desk. Ms. Crystal Torres was very nice and kind teacher.

Everyone in her class really like this teacher ever since last year their principal fired their old but mean and nasty teacher, Ms. Chono, for finding out that she expelled 15 students without his permission but the students hasn't done anything but not to mention she's embarrassment them in front of the class without reason and also she hired three mean students in her same class that she order them to strike and harassment to Tea.

She hasn't find out that Yami-Yugi secretly record the tape, when he challenge her to shadow game and he discovered but he was blindfolded that she was cheating when she removed her blindfold while he put many broken piece of mirror together, and left it on principal's desk until next day. When he heard it all, he fired her as she was shocked and also got arrested when he didn't know that she also abused children at Mokuba's school last few years, also he expelled three students that she hired as well, and finally he called some students that got accident expelled by that nasty teacher to come back to school. Everyone was glad that Ms. Chono was gone from their lifes and happy that Ms. Torres become their favorite teacher.

"Hello, class. Are you ready for special news?" she said as she replied 'Yes' from her every students. "Okay. The news is that we have only two more months left before some of you having graduate and summer vacation. What I'm trying to say is that we're going to have play about Disney's Robin Hood play for three weeks."

Just as she finished, her class were cheers but some of them were groaning bored. "I know some of you don't want to be in the play. That's why I have special assignment for each of you all. The first assignment is that I need 5 people to help me to make costumes for the acts, I need three people who can sales tickets so the people could buy at any hallway or here in the classroom, I need three judge to pick some who will be chose to play the part, and I need 15 people to be in the play but I already got 5 volunteers to be in the play that I just wrote down on the list that I have it with me that they're be here tomorrow afternoon in the gym and that's we will be doing in the play 'cause some students would like to see our play." She explained as the students agreed. "Now I going to hang this paper that some of you would like to join in which what you want to do when you signed up for the play or assigment that I told you all until on Monday."

Yugi and the gangs would like to be in the play. Yugi has idea that he and his friends have found out that Atemu and Tea has secret crush each other ever since after Atemu got his own body that Isthar family made their ritual with Seven Millennium Items and three Egyptian Gods Cards. Now Yugi started going out a date with Rebecca. Yugi and Rebecca are growing height together but he was taller just like his partner Atemu's height then her. And also Rebecca and her grandpa Professor Hawkins moved here from America and she become same grade as Yugi and his friends since two years.

Later then school bell rangs as everyone left the class. Yugi secretly called everyone except Atemu and Tea to meet him at the park on Saturday early morning as everyone agreed. However, Saturday just came. Yugi got dress up quickly without waking Atemu up, who's still sleeping and he was dreaming about Tea, then Yugi left the room quietly, heading down the stairs, and left the house.

Everyone got there including Seto and Mokuba were there too. Seto started become friends with them but also been teased to Joey again that made Mokuba happy.

"So Yugi, what's this about us coming here this early the morning?" Joey questioned.

"I want to tell you guys that I have idea about the play that Mrs. Torres told us about. So I need your help to make Tea and Atemu to be main lead role in the play." Yugi asked.

"Huh?" Joey confused.

"What he means, you dumb dog, that he want us to tell Mrs. Torres to let Atemu play as Robin Hood and Tea as his Maid Marian." Seto responded.

"Hey! I'm not a dog!" Joey shouted at Seto.

"Enough, you two! And I agreed with Yugi. We knew Tea has crushed on Atemu at the beginning when he saved her from Burger World and from pervent gym teacher." said Tristan.

"I like Yugi's idea. Maybe we should tell Ms. Torres and she'll agree with us to make Tea and Atemu as star-crossed lover in the play." said Rebecca."

"But don't forget. We can't tell Atemu and Tea about Yugi's plan." said Ryou as everyone agreed with him.

"Great. We're tell our teacher on Monday morning. I'm better get home and make sure Atemu wasn't waked yet when I get back. Mokuba, are you going to be in the play?" Yugi aked Moukba.

"Sure do. Seto already told his teacher and she's was happy to let me be in the play with you guys." Mokuba told him.

"Cool. I'll see guys later." Yugi waved good-bye as they left and heading home. Just Yugi got home, Atemu was still sleeping but he won't wake up until 8: 30. So he going to make breakfast for himself, Atemu and grandpa. Yugi couldn't wait the play cause he knew Atemu and Tea were be cute soon-become couple.


	3. Note:

**Note:**

**Attention to all reviewers. I'm unable to update new stories because on July 5 - 8, my aunt want me to baby-sit her 3-year-old son, my cousin, while she and her husband, my uncle, to work. My Grandparents are visiting my relatives in Nicaragua for 1 week. So I'll keep doing stories very soon. Thank you.**


	4. Chapter 2 Reunion old friends

Chapter 2 - Reunion old friends

Two weekends ended. Yugi and gangs except Atemu and Tea saw their sixth period teacher, Ms. Torres, was heading her classroom when she spotted her students heading toward her.

"Well... Hello, class! What are you doing here so early? The school wasn't even started yet and all the students weren't here neither." she said.

"We knew that, teach. But we have to tell you something about our play." said Joey.

"Oh! I see. Well, let's go inside and tell me about the play." Ms. Torres opened the door and got in as others followed. "So, tell me the plan."

"Well, Ms. Torres, is like this. Yugi come up get idea that we want to make his twin older brother and Tea be as star-crossed lovers." said Ryou Bakura.

"Oh? And why you all want me to put Atemu and Tea as main lead in the play?" she asked.

Seto answered. "Because Atemu and Tea has secretly crushed each other and they're too shy to say something their feeling others."

"Ah!" she understood. "I see. I like your all idea. But...very well. I'll make your friends as star-crossed lover in the play."

"Yeah!" The cheered but Seto smiled.

"But, Ms. Torres, it's our secret. So don't tell Atemu and Tea about our plan." said Tristan and winked at her as she nodded then winked back.

"Okay. Now you all better get to your homeroom and I'll see you all in sixth period and volunteers for our play will be here later." she said and gangs left the class.

Just then, they're all done in every period, they're all heading to sixth period classroom and got to their desk. Now as they're got to their desk, their teacher came back with two long paper that's about the play. Tea was daydreaming and wondering if she can be play that part as beautiful maiden marian and Atemu as brave and handsome Robin Hood. She sighing dreamily as Atemu was thinking the same like Tea. They didn't know that Yugi and Joey saw the whole scene as two boys high five quietly.

"Okay, class. Remember the play that were doing? Well, I made the list that which some of you would you choose to sign your name. And also I'm made another list is for the play and I read of you that some would like to play the part. And here are:

Yugi Muto

Atemu Muto

Tea Gardner

Ryou Bakura

Joey Wheeler

Serenity Wheeler

Rebecca Hawkins

Tristan Taylor

Weevil Underwood

Rex Raptor

And finally Bonz Kotsuzuka

These are list that they want to be in the play. And also Seto's little brother will be joined us in the play." She said. "Now some of you sign your name in different assignment. So I going to hung this other paper at the door until you all left the class." As her students nodded.

The gangs were very excited to be in the play. Then later when class was over, Ms. Torres order them to go with her for awhile at the gym that's where volunteers came for the play as they got in. To the gangs were surprised when they saw Ishtar family and Rapheal were here in

the Serenity was happy when she saw her old friend, that she met at the hospital before she removed her blindfold, Kenta but she also saw little girl who's held her head by him. And to Seto who's not so happy when he saw his old rival that he don't like was Siegford as he wasn't to happy to see Seto as well. Both of them giving each other glare looks then turned away.

"Hello, Yugi. Hello, Atemu." said three Ishtar.

"Hi!" Muto brothers said together as the gangs geeting to them but Seto only nodded to them.

"I see three knew my students." said Ms. Torres.

"We sure did. We all met at Battle City Finals." said Tristan.

"Hello, Atemu. I'm glad we meet again." Rapheal shook Atemu's hand.

"Hello, Serenity. Great to see you again. I hope your sight were healed." said Kenta.

"Hello, Kenta. Great to see you too. And my eyes were healed very well. Thanks to big brother Joey." Serenity smiled at her brother as Kenta's eyes were wided and excited.

"I heard so much about Joey. She told me what great duelist you were. Can I have autograph?" he excited.

"Sure thing, Kid." said Joey as he sign his name on Kenta's shirt.

"Thanks so much, Joey." said Kenta.

"I also see your sister met my nephew." said Ms. Torres.

"Kenta's your nephew?" Serenity asked.

"I sure am, Serenity. I also want to thank you for giving advice to my nephew." Ms. Torres gratefully.

"No problem."

"Ms. Torres, I would like asked you something. If it is okay?" Seto asked.

"Of course, Seto. What is it?"

"Uh-oh! I'll knew what he's going to ask, Yugi." Joey whispering as Yugi agreed.

Seto glared at Siegford. "I would like to know is that: What this loser is doing here?"

"Oh! Siegford was here to volunteer for our play. And I know you and him don't get along but please, I don't want to here any arguing while I am here." she told them as two rival boys understood. "Now, I always want all of you met another volunteer to be in the play. This is Kenta's little sister, Kelly." Ms. Torres pick up adorable child about 3-year-old. Her hair was short and brown and her eyes were amber. "Kelly, say hello to these nice people."

"Hi, people." Kelly said as everyone waved to cute child.

"Now that everyone is here. I'm going to tell every of your teachers that I want you all to stay here for rehearse in two week but we'll doing that starting tomorrow morning at 9 here is this gym." Ms. Torres told them as everyone agreed. Then they're heard the bell rings. "Okay, see you all tomorrow."

Just Tea and Atemu left but everyone as they all winked to their teacher as she winked them back but Siegford ignore and left while Isthar siblings and Rapheal where confused as the gangs example to them about Yugi's plan.

Later then, Atemu and Tea were walking home together but somehow they're quietly. They were to shy and afraid to say something. This is going to be difficulty for them. Just as they got to Tea's home.

As Tea was about to head inside, she heard him calling her. "Yes, Yami?"

"... It's nothing, Tea. I'll see you tomorrow." he said as he about to head his home, she calling her. "What is it, Tea?"

"... It's nothing. Later, Atemu." she said and got inside in the house.

Both of them want to say something but their still too shy to him/her. "What's wrong with us! How am I going to tell him/her about my feelings!" They said.

* * *

Coming soon to the next in chapter 3 - Shocking surprise. I also in this chapter that some of you all don't know Kenta, Siegford, and Kelly.

Kenta: He the little boy who's met Serenity at the same hospital and also who's has same voice like Ash Ketchum from Pokemon.

Siegford: He is Seto's main rival who's from Yu-Gi-Oh! KC Grand Prix that I found in the website (or was it Sieg Lloyd? Oh, well! --;)

Kelly: was just my OC character.

Author: As Seto Kaiba says at the Yu-Gi-Oh! the movie: That's all folks! (or was Porky Pig said it those usually word?) Once again... Oh, well! --;


	5. Chapter 3 Shocking Surprise

Chapter 3 - Shocking Surprise

When the gangs explained to their old friends about Yugi's plan, and they're agreed to help them to make Tea and Atemu getting together as lovers. When Yugi got home and heading to his room, he saw poor Atemu was mumbling about something in egypt language.

"Hey, Atemu. Is something the matter?" Yugi asked him.

"Huh?" Atemu look up and saw Yugi. "It's nothing, aibou. I just thinking something."

"Really? Was is it that you thinking about?" Yugi asked him again.

"Promise if you don't say a word to anyone especially Tea." Atemu asking as Yugi nodded to him. "Well, I was too scared to tell my feelings to Tea but I couldn't say something to her. I'll bet that she don't have same feelings to me."

Yugi tried not to smiled. He always knew his partner likes his childhood best friend. "Don't feel down, big bro. I'm sure Tea will feel same thing as you. It will just take time. Trust me." Yugi told him and that made Atemu feel better.

"Thank, Yugi. You will true friend and brother to me." Atemu smiled.

"That's why I'm here for you." Yugi smiled back.

At home at Tea's, she was in her bedroom looking up at her ceiling and thinks about her feelings to Atemu. But she still afraid if she told him for her feelings, he might not same feelings to or probably he might felt same feeling.

She shook off her thoughts as her telephone rings and she answered. It was Joey's little sister Serenity calling.

"Hey, Serenity! What's up?"

"Hi, Tea. Are you excited to be in the play?"

"I'm sure do. But I hope I'll get the part as maiden Marian."

"And you probably wondering if Atemu will be as your Robin Hood maybe?" Serenity teasing.

"Serenity!...well...maybe..." Tea shyly as she blushing.

"Come on, Tea. I know that you have crush on him since you went out on _date_ with him before Battle City started." said Serenity.

Tea was shocked and surprised. "Atemu and I weren't date together! Who told you that?"

"Why, Mai Valentine, of course." Serenity grinning and giggling as she image Tea was blushing embarrassed and growling.

"When I get my hands of that Harpy Queen Duelist!" Tea growling.

"Oh, come on, Tea. She's was only teasing you but I'm sure she thinking that you and Atemu were cute couple."

Tea sighing. "I like to think so too, Serenity. But the problem is that...I really do like Atemu but I just thinking that he probably don't have same feeling for me."

"Oh, Tea. I sure he will have same feels to you but he thinking the same thoughts as you. It will take time. Soon or later, he'll tell his feeling to you. Trust me." said Serenity.

"Yeah. I guess you're right, Serenity. I'll wait for him to tell his feeling to me as I'll do the same my feeling to him."

"Good for you, girl. I'll see tomorrow. Later."

"Bye." Two girls hung up their phone as Tea smiled.

The next few days, everyone were doing great that they're been practice their part that they pick one of Robin Hood character. Once they finishing their last practicing, their teacher was giving their announcement to them.

"I like to say for all of my students, volunteers, and also my niece and nephew that for excellent job well done for rehearsing for the play. And now I'll read the list that some of you pick the character. And here it is:

Little John - Yugi

Lady-in-Waiting - Ms. Torres

Friar Tuck - Orion

Allan-A-Dale - Joey

King Richard - Seto

Skippy (Young Bunny) - Kenta

Sis (Young girl Bunny) - Rebecca

Tagalong (Little Bunny) - Kelly

Toby Turtle (Turtle) - Mokuba

Church Man Mouse/Priest - Ryou Bakura

Church woman Mouse/Sisterhood - Serenity

Otto the Blacksmith - Tristan

Mother of children - Ishizu

King Richard - Seto Kaiba

Sheriff of Nottingham - Rapheal

Prince John - Siegford

Trigger - Weevil

Nusty - Bonz

Sir Hiss - Marik

And finally for we have been waiting for. The main lead characters for be play the part of Robin Hood and his lovely maid Marian were be... Atemu Muto and Tea Gardner." she said Tea and Atemu were shocking surprised then turned to each other and blushed as everyone the gangs were applauding to them as Yugi and other thumb up secretly. "Okay, everyone. Settle down now. Now that I read the character to them. The play will be started in ten days. So keep remember your lines and and have fun. Class dismissed."

* * *

Author: Hello, everyone. Sorry I took so longer. I finally done with this chapter. Now it's time for next chapter of the play that I'll be doing. 


	6. Thanks to the reviewers

I like would like to say thank you to the reviewers that they're like my story:

chibineko

Mystical Blue Silver Roses

Silver Dragon

Devilz Shadow

P.S.

To chibineko:

Don't worry. Kisara will be in chapter next soon.


	7. Chapter 4 Meet Kisara, Lilly, and

Chapter 4 - meet Kisara, Lilly and let the show begin.

Just as ten days passed. Everyone in their school sold about more than 100 tickets to see the play was on this Friday until final exam and graduate. The girls did excellent job making beautiful costumes for the actors. The boys were doing the equipment and one of them put the microphone at the back stage where Marik was doing the voice of Sir Hiss (the snake) and Seto was doing his program of one duel monster card: Electric Snake to become 3 dimension as well other duel monster Battle Ox made moves their bodies and their mouth to make talking.

The audience came to gym to see the show but the play won't be starting until 1 hour. Once the gangs got dress up their costumes, but Siegford wasn't too happy that he got the part of the play is Prince John. He want to be King Richard but somehow Seto got the part.

Seto just finishing his work and he's about to change his clothes, he heard loving voice was coming from next to him at the opening door. He walk toward there and peek as he saw lovely vision was of a angel. She has long, light-blue hair that reaches to her back, her beautiful blue eyes, her skin was pale. But however, he was shocked that he recognized her from Pharaoh's world, she's was Kisara. She was Blue-Eyes White Dragon, actually, she was reborn as regular human before she killed by his so-called past self's father.

Kisara sense something that she wasn't alone. She saw and recognized Seto Kaiba was in the room.

"Hello. Are you Seto Kaiba?"

"Yes, I am. And you are?"

"I'm Kisara. I'm to going to be singing the part where Robin Hood took maiden Marian to romantic moonlight at Sherwood Forest."

"I see. I couldn't help but I notice that your voice that you're sing sound very beautiful like lovely angel." he smiled as Kisara blushed.

"Um... Thanks. That's very kind of you to say something nice to me." She smiled.

"How about if you would like to go out with me sometime say...tomorrow night?" he offered.

Kisara smiled. "I love to, Seto. I'll see you later and good luck at the play."

"Thank you." he said as she left. Once she left the room, he lift his fist in the air and shouted: "Yippee!"

"What was that?" Marik asked.

"Beats me, man." Joey replied as got his mandolin guitar. "Well, I'm be getting ready for the part of the play. Later, Marik."

Marik waving to Joey as he look back at the script. Then suddenly he heard voice from far front of him, he saw girl about his age was so beautiful.

"Okay, everyone. The play were begin in 30 minutes. Better be getting ready." The girl announce to the everyone but Marik was still in dazed. This girl that he saw that she wasn't wearing in school uniform but blue, tank top, jeans, and her hair was tied up in ponytail.

"Hey! You're okay?" the girl asked.

"Um... Yeah, I'm just fine." said Marik.

"I could tell that you not from here." She said.

He shook his head. "No. I'm not from here but Egypt."

"That's so cool. I'm always want to explored in Egypt."

"Really? Maybe I can give you a tour or something." said Marik.

"That will be great. I'm Lilly."

"I'm Marik Ishtar."

"Umm... Look, I know we just met. But umm...would you like to go out for pizza tonight at the Domino Arcade?

"I would love too. How about after the show?"

"That's perfect."

Two of them were smiled and walk away separately. Marik and Lilly were make great friends and maybe pretty soon they're will be cute couple.

Kisara was about to get pratice again, what she saw that made her face turn to green when she saw Seto's rival heading toward her with red rose in his mouth then remove it and give it to her.

"For you, my dear." Siegford charmed.

"Yeah. Thanks." She took the rose.

"I was wonder if you would like to go with me for romantic restaurant just for two of us?" Siegford took her hand and about to kiss at it, he felt someone grabbing his hand, it was Seto Kaiba with furious look on his face as Kisara sighing relived.

"And what do you think you are doing?" Seto growling.

"None of your business, Kiaba. I'm just tell this beautiful lady for a date."

"Well, you are too late. 'cause...I'm already asked her first. She's going on a date with me." Seto smirked at shocking Siegford. He took Kisara's hand as two of them walked away from Siegford.

"Thanks for save me back there, Seto. That guy give me creeps." she said.

"No problem. So you want something to drink with me? The play won't be started until twenty minutes." Seto asked.

"Sure."

"I'll buy." Seto offered.

"Okay." She replied. They were heading soda machine vending but not before Kisara throw the rose at the garbage.

Everyone got to their seat and waiting when the play will be started. Lilly was taking peek at the big red curtain. She saw many students, teachers, including the principal came to see the show. Even Mako, Mai, Mr. Muto, Professor Hawinks were there as well. This is exciting for the actors. Then she moved away and shouted. "Okay, everyone. The show was about to begin in ten minutes!"

Atemu came out from boys' restroom but their teacher told them that restroom will as their dressing room. He dressed up as Robin Hood and Yugi dressed just like him. Tea came out from girls' restroom. Atemu was dazed that she looks so beautiful in the pink costumes.

"Hi, guys. What do you think?" Tea asked two Muto brother as she show them her dress.

"You look great, Tea." Yugi smiled.

"I think you look beautiful." Atemu smiled as she blushed.

"Thanks, guys." she said. "And both of you look great." Then she about to leave, Atemu called her. "Yes, Atemu?"

"Tea, I just what to say... Good luck." He said.

Tea disappoinment but she hidden. "Thanks. So do you." She left from them.

Yugi was about to laugh when he saw Atemu banging his forehead on the wall twice. "Why didn't I say something to her!"

"Come down, bro. I'm sure you'll say something to her probably after the show. Now come on then. The play was about to started." said Yugi.

Atemu sighed and nodded. "Okay. Let do it, aibou."

Everyone saw the lights were dimmed as they saw someone come out of the stage curtains. It was Duke Devilin as audience applauded.

"Hello, everyone. You about to see the play of 'Disney's Robin Hood'. This play was played by Ms. Torres' class and we also brought some volunteers to be our play. And now let the show begin. Ladies and Gentlemen, may I presents: 'Disney's Robin Hood'!" Duke shouted as everyone applauded.

* * *

Author: Okay, reveiwers. Here's the next chapter of the play. I just got the copy from website I found of Robin Hood. But that's different. So use your imagination or some of you have the video or DVD of disney cartoon. Hope you enjoy the show and my stories. Oh and one more thing I forgot to say: Yugi's gangs won't be an as animals. Sorry. 


	8. Chapter 5 Play act one

Chapter 5 - Play act one

The curtains opened up as everyone saw big screen was on and it read:

Long ago, good King Richard of England departed for the holy land on a great crusade. During his absence, Prince John, his greedy and treacherous brother, usurped the crown. Robin hood was the people's only hope. He robbed from the rich to feed the poor. He was beloved by all the people of England. Robin and his merry men hid in Sherwood Forest to elude the Sheriff of Nottingham…

Joey as Allan -A-Dale came out from backstage with mandolin guitar as he pretended to play by it was really one of band doing it.

**Joey as Allan-A-Dale:** Ya know. There's been a heap of legends and tall tales about Robin Hood, all different too. Well, we folks of the animal kingdom have our own version. It's the story of what really happened in Sherwood Forest.

Joey starts whistling and playing his madolin guitar. Meanwhile, in the screen all the actors are going be introduced on the movie screen. Then Joey finishing whistling as he playing his

**Joey as Allan-A-Dale:** Incidentally, I'm Allan-A-Dale, a minstrel. That's an early folk singer, and my job is to tell it like it is... or was... or whatever...

Joey left the stage as stage lit up and show the forest scene and Yugi as Little John and Atemu as Robin appear as everyone applauded to them. Yugi and Atemu were walking then they went swimming on the lake. Then Rapheal as Sheriff of Nottingham appeared from boarded bushes and saw two Muto were swimming. He finally about to caught them but Yugi as Little John and Atemu as Robin fled away from him and his posses. Then Yugi and Atemu came the tree and watch the Sheriff and his posses walked away.

Robin Hood and Little John

Walkin' through the forest

Laughin' back and forth at what the

Other'ne has to say

Reminiscin' this 'n that 'n havin'

Such a good time

Oo-de-lally, hoo-de-lally, golly

What a day!

Never ever thinkin' there was

Danger in the water

They were drinkin', they just

Guzzled it down

Never dreamin' that a schemin'

Sheriff and his posse

Was a watchin' them and

Gatherin' around

Robin Hood and Little John

Runnin' through the forest

Jumpin' fences, dodgin' trees

And tryin' to get away

Contemplatin' nothin' but escape

And fin'ly makin' it

Oo-de-lally, hoo-de-lally, golly

What a day!

Oo-de-lally, hoo-de-lally, golly

What a day!

**Yugi as Little John:** (as he remove arrow from his shirt) You know somethin', Robin? You're taking too many chances.

**Atemu as Robin Hood:** Chances! You must be joking! That was just a bit of a lark Little John.

**Yugi as Little John:** Yeah? Take a look at your hat. Robin finds an arrow has impaled it That's not a candle on a cake.

**Atemu as Robin Hood:** Hello, this one almost had my name on it, didn't it? They're getting better, you know. You've got to admit it, they are getting better.

**Yugi as Little John:** Uh, yeah. The next time, that sheriff will probably have a rope around our necks. Ugh! Pretty hard to laugh hanging there, Rob.

**Atemu as Robin Hood:** The Sheriff and his whole posse couldn't lift you off the ground, and en garde! (He throws the arrow to Little John )

**Yugi as Little John:** Hey watch out Rob, that's the only hat I've got.

**Atemu as Robin Hood:** Oh, come along. You worry too much old boy.

**Yugi as Little John:** You know something, Robin? I was just wondering, are we good guys or bad guys? You know, I mean, out robbing the rich to feed the poor…

**Atemu as Robin Hood:** Rob? That's a naughty word. We never rob; we just sort of borrow a bit from those who can afford it.

**Yugi as Little John:** Borrow! Boy, are we in debt.

Atemu hearding Bugle sounds as he came high and listening close. It was another royal to steal or rather 'borrow' for the poor people.

**Atemu as Robin Hood:** Ha, ha. That sounds like another collection day for the poor, eh, Johnny boy?

**Yugi as Little John:** Yeah. Sweet charity!

It's the royal entourage, and Siegford as Prince John is in the carriage. With him is his chief adviser, Sir Hiss, who's be the voice by Marik from backstage. Between the two of them, they have put a heavy burden of taxes on the poor people. They are making their way through Sherwood Forest on the way to Nottingham to tax the people there

**Siegford as Prince John:** Taxes! Taxes! Beautiful, lovely taxes! Aha! Aha!

**Marik as Sir Hiss:** Sire, you have an absolute skill for encouraging contributions from the poor.

**Siegford as Prince John:** To coin a phrase dear counsellor, rob the poor to feed the rich Am I right? Tell me, what's the next stop, sir Hiss?

**Marik as Sir Hiss:** Let me see… Reading a map Ooh. The next stop is Nottingham, Sire.

**Siegford as Prince John: **Oh, the richest plum of them all. Notting-ha-ha-ham.

The crown is too big for his head as it fell on the bewteen his left eye and the nose as audience laughed.

**Marik as Sir Hiss:** A perfect fit, Sire. Most becoming. You look regal, dignified, sincere, masterful, noble, chivalry…

**Siegford as Prince John:** Don't overdo it, Hiss. There. That, I believe, does it. This crown gives me a feeling of power. Power! Forgive me a cruel chuckle. Ha, ha, ha, ha! Power, mmm.

**Marik as Sir Hiss:** How well King Richard's crown sits on your noble brow

**Siegford as Prince John:** Doesn't it? Angrily King Richard? I've told you never to mention my brother's name!

**Marik as Sir Hiss:** A mere slip of the forked tongue, Majesty. We're in this plot together, if you don't mind my saying so, and remember it was your idea I hypnotized him…

**Siegford as Prince John:** I know, and sent him off on that crazy crusade. Ha, ha! Ha, ha!

**Marik as Sir Hiss:** Much to the sorrow of the Queen Mother.

**Siegford as Prince John:** crying Mother! Mother always did like Richard best.

He sucks his thumb whilehis other handholding the ear as audience started to laughed even his little brother giggling from audience and Seto found amused.

**Marik as Sir Hiss:** Your Highness, please, don't do that. If you don't mind my saying so, you see, you have a very loud thumb. Hypnotism can rid you of your psychosis-s-s -s-s-o-o-o-o- e-e-easily.

**Siegford as Prince John:** No! None of that!

**Marik as Sir Hiss:** I was only trying to help.

**Siegford as Prince John:** I wonder. Silly serpent.

**Marik as Sir Hiss:** Silly serpent?

**Siegford as Prince John:** Look here. One more, one more hiss out of you…uhh… Hiss, and you are walking to Nottingham.

**Marik as Sir Hiss:** to himself Snakes don't walk. They slither. Humph, so there.

Robin and Little John quickly slipped into disguises as gypsies fortune tellers and run ahead to the side of the road

**Yugi as Little John:** What a bad luck. It's only a circus. A peanut operation.

**Atemu as Robin Hood:** Peanuts, says you? Dunce, that's the royal coach! It's Prince John himself.

**Yugi as Little John:** The Prince? Wait a minute! There's a law against robbing royalty. I'll catch you later.

**Atemu as Robin Hood:** What? And miss this chance to perform before royalty?

**Yugi as Little John:** Ah! Here we go again.

Then two of them came out from behind the tree. Atemu dressed as fortune teller in fake female voice.

**Atemu as Robin Hood but disguise as fortune teller:** Oo-da-lolly, oo-da-lolly! Fortune tellers!

**Yugi as Little John:** Fortunes forecast! Lucky charms!

**Atemu as Robin Hood but disguise as fortune teller:** Get the dope with your horoscope!

**Siegford as Prince John: **peek out and heard them Fortune tellers! How droll! Stop the coach.

**Marik as Sir Hiss:** Sire, sire, they may be bandits.

**Siegford as Prince John:** Oh, poppycock. Female bandits? What next? Rubbish! To Robin and Little John disguised as gypsies My dear ladies, you have my permission to kiss the royal hands… whichever you like, first.

Robin and Little John see only the jewels on Prince John's rings with their were gleaming.

**Atemu as Robin Hood but disguise as fortune teller:** Mmm. Oh how gracious! And generous.

He steals one of the rings and kissed on his finger without Prince knew but Sir Hiss do.

**Marik as Sir Hiss:** Sire, sire, did you see what they…

**Siegford as Prince John:** Stop! Stop hissing in my ear.

Meanwhile Little John kiss the other hand and takes the jewels with him and then smiled at Sir Hiss that made him shocked and audience laughed again when they saw Yugi's mouth that has three gems.

**Marik as Sir Hiss:** G-g-g-gee…

**Siegford as Prince John:** Aah! Hiss! Oh, you've hissed your last… hiss. Then the prince place Sir Hiss in the basket and sat on it. Suspicious snake.

**Atemu as Robin Hood but disguise as fortune teller:** Masterfully done, Your Excellency. Now close your eyes and concentrate. Close your eyes. Tight shut. No peeking, Sire. Ooh! From the mists of time, come forth, spirits. Yoo-hoo!

**Yugi as Little John:** outside Little John is preparing the trick of the crystal ball Ok, little fireflies. Glow, babies, glow!

**Atemu as Robin Hood but disguise as fortune teller:** We're waiting! Ahh-ohh! Look Sire. Look.

**Siegford as Prince John:** Ah! Incredible! Floating spirits!

Then suddenly the 'fortune teller' hit on the prince hand.

**Atemu as Robin Hood but disguise as fortune teller:** Ah. Oh…naughty, naughty. You mustn't touch, Young man.

**Siegford as Prince John:** Oh, you struck the royal hand.

**Atemu as Robin Hood but disguise as fortune teller:** Shhh! You'll break the spell. Gaze into the crystal ball. Oo-da-lolly. Oo-da-lolly... Oh! A face appears... A crown is on his noble brow.

**Siegford as Prince John:** Oo-da-lolly he sees himself A crown! How exciting!

**Atemu as Robin Hood but disguise as fortune teller:** His face is handsome, regal, majestic… lovable, a cuddly face.

Yugi in also disguise heard everything from outside with disgust look on his face as he shook his face.

**Siegford as Prince John:** Handsome, regal, majestic…lovable. Yes, yes. Cuddly. Ha ha ha. That's me to a "T", clearly is.

And then, Robin tries to catch one of the taxes bags, but Sir Hiss stops him as he hit his hand with his tail.

**Atemu as Robin Hood but disguise as fortune teller:** Ooh! Uh…laugh nervous

**Siegford as Prince John:** Now what?

**Atemu as Robin Hood but disguise as fortune teller:** chuckling Why, uh… I see, um… your illustrious name…

**Siegford as Prince John: **I know my name! Get on with it!

**Atemu as Robin Hood but disguise as fortune teller:** Your name will go down… down… down… He tries to get out Sir Hiss' tail the money bag in history, of course.

**Siegford as Prince John:** I knew it! You hear that, Hiss? Oh you can't… He's in the basket. Don't forget it.

Outside, Little John hid bag of gold in his shirt and then he sees that the wheels' hub caps are made of solid gold.

**Yugi as Little John:** Hmm. What have we here? Solid gold hub caps. He robs them and hid them in back of his pants. Then suddenly he saw gold treasure box. Oo-da-lolly. The jackpot!

He makes a hole in the bottom of the box and all the coins pour out into his dress. One of Battle Ox heard it but annoyed it. Then he saw Yugi as fortune teller walked pass to them but he didn't know Little John was male as he whistled at 'her' and Yugi waving to them. Then when Atemu as Robin and Yugi as Little John run away in different ways, they bump each other as all the goin coins fell all over the ground as they picked up quickly. Siegford came out with only white undercoat as girls screamed, guys and others laughed hard, and teachers just laughed as Sigeford saw Yugi and Atemu run passed him and Atemu laughed and waved at the prince.

**Siegford as Prince John:** Robbed! I've been robbed! Hiss, you're never around when I need you! Sir Hiss goes out of the basket I've been robbed.

**Marik as Sir Hiss:** Of course you've been robbed

**Atemu as Robin Hood but disguise as fortune teller:** Oo-da-lolly! Oo-da-lolly!

**Yugi as Little John:** Fortunes forecast. Lucky charms.

**Siegford as Prince John:** After them, you fools!

The entourage run after them, but the wheels have been robbed also, and Prince John leap out his carriage then falls on the mud puddle ground as his entourage still after them.

**Siegford as Prince John:** he pounded on muddy pond and wailing No, no, no, no!

**Marik as Sir Hiss:** I knew it, I knew it! I just knew this would happen. I warned you, but you wouldn't listen. Ah, ah, ah. Seeing that Prince John is going to use the mirror he tries to warn him seven years bad… He breaks the mirror on Sir Hiss' head luck. That's what it is. Besides, you broke your mother's mirror.

**Siegford as Prince John:** Ohh, Mommy! He sucks his thumb as a baby I've got a dirty thumb.

As audience started to laughed again then applauded to terrific talents actors as the curtains closed down to the floor and waiting next scenes. Siegford walked over to Seto who's has smriked on his face.

"I really hate you!" Siegford growling.

"And I love you too." Seto smirked as Siegford walked away from him.

"That's great, guys. Get ready for act 2." said Ms. Torres as Joey, Odion, Rapheal, Tristan, and Ryou Bakura are heading do their parts.

* * *

Author: I hope all of you enjoy this act. And getting ready for act 2 in next chapter. 


	9. Chapter 6 Play act two

**Chapter 6 - Play act 2**

The big curtain opened up and lit up the stage show the scene of the villlage of Nottingham. Joey as Allan-A-Dale came out. He saw reward poster on the tree.

**Joey as Allan-A-Dale:** Well, even Prince John offered a reward for the capture of Robin Hood that sure rogue kept on robbing the rich to feed the poor, and blame me if it's good thing he did, 'cause the taxes on all the poor folks of Nottingham were starving to death. Then he saw Rapheal as Sheriff of Nottingham came out from backstage. Uh-oh! Here comes old bad news himself...the Honourable Sheriff of Nottingham.

**Rapheal as Sheriff of Nottingham:** Every town... Has its taxes too... And the taxes is due... Doo dee doo doo doo... Well, lookie there. He saw Orion as Friar Tuck came out the house and walkaway Friar Tuck, the old do-gooder. He's out doing good again.

He watching from behind the wall and saw Friar Tuck was heading to blacksmith. Tristan play as Otto, the blacksmith, saw Orion as Friar Tuck enter his workshop.

**Tristan as Otto the blacksmith:** Well, good morning, Friar Tuck.

**Orion as Friar Tuck:** Shhhh. For you, Otto, from Robin Hood. He took out small bag from his robe and give to him.

**Tristan as Otto the blacksmith:** Oh, God bless Robin Hood.

Rapheal as Sheriff of Nottingham humming his song as walking to blacksmith's door and knocking it then he place his ear to the door.

**Orion as Friar Tuck:** It's the Sheriff! Hurry. Hide it, quick!

Rapheal as Sheriff of Nottingham: Here I come, ready or not! He enter the workshop Well, greetings from your friendly neighbourhood tax collector

**Tristan as Otto the blacksmith:** Oh, take it easy on me Sheriff. He show the sheriff of his fake case on his right leg What with this busted leg, you know, I-I'm way behind in me work, Sheriff.

**Rapheal as Sheriff of Nottingham:** I know, but you're way behind with your taxes too.

**Orion as Friar Tuck:** Oh, have a heart, Sheriff! Can't you see he's laid up? Come on, Otto, it's better sit down and rest.

Tristan as Otto walk gently to his rocking chair as the sheriff heard the coins jingling was hidden from inside his case.

**Rapheal as Sheriff of Nottingham:** Let me give you a hand with that leg. Oh. Upsy-daisy. Bingo! The coins fell out to his hand What they won't think of next. He hits Tristan's foot as he pretend he's has pain.

**Tristan as Otto the blacksmith:** Ooooh! Ooooh! The last coin came to Sheriff's hand

**Rapheal as Sheriff of Nottingham:** It smarts, don't it? I know, but Prince John says taxes should hurt.

**Orion as Friar Tuck:** Now see here, you-you evil, flint hearted---

**Rapheal as Sheriff of Nottingham:** Now, now, now. Save your sermon, preacher. It ain't Sunday, you know. He then left the workshop and started his song Doo da doo doo doo

They call me a slob. But I do my job. Doo da doo doo doo

The lit off then less minutes later, it lit up and show the scene was small house was home of widow mother and her children that they're brithday party of her son.

**Children: **Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Skippy...

Skippy, was play by Kenta, took his birthday present from his mother, who's play by Ishizu, and then suddenly the Sheriff enter the house and finished the last part of the birthday son.

**Rapheal as Sheriff of Nottingham:** Happy birthday to you! Well, sonny, that box is done up right pretty, ain't it?

**Kenta as Skippy:** shy and nervously Well, Mr. Sheriff, sir, it's my birthday present, sir.

**Rapheal as Sheriff of Nottingham:** It sure is. Why, don't you open it?

**Kenta as Skippy:** Oh boy! One whole farthing! The coin was about land to the boy's hand but the Sheriff took it from him

**Ishizu as Mother Widow:** frown at Sheriff Have you no heart? We all scrimped and saved to give it to him. Two children from behind her were angry at the Sheriff as well.

**Rapheal as Sheriff of Nottingham:** act as he ashamed Now, that's mighty thoughty of you, wider-woman. The family that saves together, pays together. He saw 'Skippy' is crying Oh now, don't take it so hard, sonny. Prince John wishes you a happy birthday too.

Then suddenly everyone in the house saw a poor old blind-man enter the house with blue cup.

**Old Blind-man:** Alms, alms, alms for the poor

**Rapheal as Sheriff of Nottingham:** Hmmm. Well... The Sheriff swipes his meagre collection too as Mother widow was shocked and gasping at the same time at what Sheriff did. So far, it's been a cheerful morning. Keep saving! He left the house.

**Ishizu as Mother Widow:** What a dirty trick! You poor old man. Do come in. Come in and rest yourself.

The old man shook his cup and found out his coins weren't in his cup then he felt pull gently by kind widow woman as she took his to the chair for resting.

**Old Blind-man:** Thank you kindly, mother. Thank you. Tell me now, did me old ears hear someone singing a birthday ditty?

**Kenta as Skippy:** crying Yes sir. And that mean old Sheriff took my birthday present.

**Old Blind-man:** He patting at boy's head There, there, now. Be a stout hearted lad. Don't let it get you down

The beggar removed his blind glasses and reveals himself was Robin hood as the audience applauded to him.

**Kenta as Skippy:** excited Gee! It's Robin Hood!

**Atemu as Robin Hood:** Happy Birthday, son.

**Rebecca as Sis:** dreamy Oh, he's so handsome. Just like his reward posters.

**Atemu as Robin Hood:** Tell me young man, how old are you today?

**Kenta as Skippy:** Gosh! I'm seven years old going to eight.

**Atemu as Robin Hood:** Seven? Well, that makes you man of the house, and I've got just the right present for you

He took out a bow and arrow from his back and give it to Skippy as his birthday gift.

**Kenta as Skippy:** For me? Gee, thanks, Mr. Robin Hood, sir. Hey, how do I look?

**Kelly as Tagalong:** Not much like Mr. Robin Hood.

**Atemu as Robin Hood:** She's right. There is something missing. Of course! There you go

Then he give his hat to Skippy and place it on his head but it's too big for little boy.

**Kenta as Skippy**: laughing The hat's too big.

**Ishizu as Mother Widow:** Shhh. Mind your manners.

**Kelly as Tagalong:** imitating like her mother Yes. Mind your mattles.

**Atemu as Robin Hood:** Ha, ha. Don't worry. You'll grow into it, young man.

Then made little boy smiled and run outside as two sister joined and follow him.

**Kenta as Skippy:** I'm going to try it out.

**Kelly as Tagalong:** Goodbye Mr. Robin Hood. Come again, on my birthday.

**Ishizu as Mother Widow:** Laugh Oh, you have made his birthday a wonderful one. How can I ever thank you?

**Atemu as Robin Hood:** I wish I could do more. he gives her a bag of money on general principles. Here. Now keep your chin up. Someday there'll be happiness again in Nottingham. You'll see. He dressed up as old blind man again and then left the house.

**Ishizu as Mother Widow:** Robin Hood, you risk so much to keep our hopes alive. Bless you, bless you. As happily tears slid down her both cheeks as curtains fell down and the audience applauded.

* * *

Author: That's end of act 2. On next chapter was act 3. 


	10. Announcement:

Announcement:

Hi, everyone!

It's me. I'm sorry I haven't put more story yet was because I lost the website of Disney's Robin Hood scripts since I've got new computer last month. And so I need some help. Can any of you find the website of Disney's Robin Hood? If you found it, sent the website to my e-mail. Thank you.


	11. Note from me again

Note from me again

Hello!

I still haven't update new chapter of Robin Hood play yet. And I still waiting for somebody to find the webite of Disney's Robin Hood that has scripts on it. If anyone found that website, sent it to my e-mail. Thank you.


End file.
